


The Ballad of the Closeted

by SlytherinKilljoy



Series: Karushuu Week 2021 [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Discrimination, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Karushuu Week 2021, M/M, but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinKilljoy/pseuds/SlytherinKilljoy
Summary: He tells his father he’s going on a date.(But he never specified with whom.)Written for Karushuu Week 2021, day 4: Fake Dating.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Series: Karushuu Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	The Ballad of the Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted to write a fic for today but story writing was just not doing it for me. So I brought you a fanfic in poetry format instead. I hope you enjoy this! Don’t worry to those of you not poetry fans, tommorow’s prompt is definitely going to be an actual story. 
> 
> I send my love to all of you! Enjoy!

A clever eyed boy pulls out his wallet

Thanking the girl as he pays her.

She looks pleased, a bit disinterested

And that works well enough for him

Because the boy with clever eyes needs an alibi

For he’s doing something utterly forbidden.

This girl is nothing but his cover,

A fake relationship to hide his real one.

He tells his father he’s going on a date

(He never specified with whom)

But instead of meeting with the girl,

He meets the boy with the sharp smile

The boy with the sharp smile hugs him close

And the clever eyed boy hugs back

He’s a bit teary eyed for he’s about to do

Something that is going to hurt them both

“We can’t do this anymore.” The clever eyed boy whispers.

Eyes widened, the sharp-smiled boy demands why.

But the answer is written across his face

The subtle fear in his eyes.

“I promise no matter what, 

I’ll be here by your side

And if someone catches us

We can run away and hide.”

The sharp-smiled boy smiles his soft smile

Incisors poking out.

As he reassures his lover

That everything will be alright

The clever eyed boy rubs his eyes

And tries to hide the way he’s cried

As he wipes away the last tear

He gets rid of the last fears

Fingers intwined under the table,

The two boys carry on and live their life.

And they hope one day, society will change

So they can finally be together in public.


End file.
